Cosa fa più male?
by VenatrixArtemis
Summary: Ispirata al film "Batman: under the red hood" - Piccola ff dedicata agli ultimi momenti di vita di Jason Todd. Spero vi piaccia! :)


**Piccola fic dedicata agli ultimi momenti di Jason Todd. Ispirata principalmente al bellissimo film animato "Batman: under the red hood". Spero vi piaccia :)  
PS: arriverà anche la versione in inglese, prima o poi! :)  
Buona lettura!  
**

* * *

_Cosa fa più male? A? O B?  
__Cosa fa più male? A? O B?  
__Cosa fa più male?_

Non ricordo come sono arrivato qua. Non ricordo perché sono qui. Non ricordo nulla.

Solo il desiderio cieco di ritrovare mia madre. La mia vera madre. Mia madre che mi ha abbandonato quando ero piccolo. Mia madre che non mi ha mai cercato. Mia madre che…  
Non so cosa faccia più male.

A… le ferite che sicuramente stanno sanguinando. Probabilmente morirò dissanguato in questo magazzino. Solo. B… mia madre, la mia vera madre mi ha venduto a Joker.

A quel fottuto psicopatico. Sento ancora la sua risata folle rimbombare nella mia mente, mentre il metallo freddo della sbarra mi stava lacerando la pelle. La sua voce era ipnotica mentre mi colpiva ora acuta e stridula, ora bassa e profonda. La sento parlare ancora, sovrapporsi, come un coretto stonato, ossessivo.

Ho freddo. Mi sento il sangue caldo colare viscido dentro la mia sottile armatura… è caldo, ma io sto tremando. Ho la faccia letteralmente spalmata a terra. La maschera mi lacera la pelle sulle guance. Deve essere rotta. È sicuramente rotta, non riesco a vederci da un occhio, quasi chiuso ormai. Le mie braccia sono spezzate, provo a muovere le mani, ma un dolore atroce mi percorre i polsi e i gomiti. Non sento più le dita. Le vedo contratte contro il pavimento, come se si aggrappassero a qualcosa, come se graffiassero il terreno. Il mio corpo fa male, fottutamente male.

Non so se scoppiare a piangere dal dolore. O a ridere. Mi viene da ridere, ma ciò che esce dalla mia gola è un rantolo, un grugnito doloroso. Sembra quello di un animale. I rivoli di sangue continuano a scorrere, vedo solo la pozza scura allargarsi sotto di me. Devo alzarmi. Devo uscire, _voglio_ uscire da lì. Devo trovare mia madre, Joker le avrà fatto del male.

Ma cosa ti importa di quella donna Jason? Ti ha venduto, non gliene importava di te, perché dovresti cercarla? Ma devo uscire, devo trovare Batman… Bruce, lui deve venire, ha detto che…

Non ha detto niente Bruce. Tu te ne sei andato, gli hai disobbedito. Sei un topo di strada, perché dovrebbe venire a cercarti? Non verrà a cercarti.

Joker… devo trovare lui… vendicarmi.  
Vendicarti? E come pensi di farlo? Non riesci neanche a stare cosciente Jason, cosa vuoi fare?

Batman, Bruce mi vendicherà. No non lo farà, è contro i suoi principi. Ma mi ha accolto. Lo hai deluso. Lui lo farà. No. Sì?

Non posso trattenere una lieve risata, anche se fa fottutamente male. Bravo Jason Todd, adesso parli anche da solo. Sto impazzendo, piano piano, ma sto decisamente impazzendo. E non m'importa. Perché dovrebbe? A nessuno importa di Jason Todd, nessuno si cura di me. No, neanche Bruce. Non sta arrivando, non mi salverà. O forse sì.

Devo alzarmi, ci provo. Il sangue viscido sotto di me mi fa scivolare, rende tutto più difficile. Mi appoggio sulle mani... Bestemmio. Le mani fanno dannatamente male e…oh, fottute manette; le ho ancora addosso.

Sono in piedi adesso. Quasi, perché barcollo. Ondeggio, ondeggio senza fine, mi viene da vomitare. Vorrei vomitare ma il dolore m'impedisce qualunque sforzo. La mia schiena non sta dritta, non ho forza e sento male dappertutto. Sto ondeggiando troppo, il mondo, quella specie di magazzino abbandonato vortica, vortica, vortica senza fine, non si ferma.

Il pavimento, guardo il pavimento sporco del mio sangue sotto di me. Ogni respiro è una pugnalata al costato, all'addome, alla gola. Ma perché il pavimento viene verso di me?

Cazzo! Sono caduto. Ho di nuovo la faccia spalmata sul pavimento, la maschera rotta mi ha lacerato ancora le guance. Il sangue appiccicoso e caldo continua a colare. Il male… è così intenso, che per un lungo momento non respiro. Boccheggio. Boccheggio ancora, il dolore non diminuisce. No, sta aumentando.

E sono solo. Sono sempre solo. Sento il mio sangue che pulsa nelle vene rimbombarmi nelle orecchie. O forse no, non sento niente. Mi sembra di essere sordo. Forse lo sono. Il silenzio è interrotto solo dai miei rantoli, che sento lontani, come se appartenessero a un altro. Sto diventando sordo davvero.

Cerco di guardarmi attorno, c'è una porta. Una porta. Forse riesco a uscire. Se esco, forse qualcuno mi vedrà, Batman mi troverà. Sì? No. Non mi troverà perché non mi sta cercando. Non gli importa. O forse sì. Forse è solo…impegnato. Con altro. Certo. Non con te.

Striscio verso la porta, il sangue viscido e caldo continua a colare, m'inzuppa i vestiti. Il suo odore è forte, mi punge le narici, mi fa lacrimare gli occhi. O forse lacrimo per il dolore. O perché ho gli occhi gonfi. Ho i denti digrignati nello sforzo. Striscio ancora. Ancora. E ancora.

Sono così stanco… ma devo arrivare alla porta.  
Vorrei lasciarmi andare, attendere che arrivi… La porta. La devo raggiungere.  
Voglio solamente dormire, chiudere gli occhi e lasciarmi andare… ma la porta è lì, vicina, vicinissima.  
Eccola, lassù la maniglia.  
Cerco di tirarmi su, digrigno i denti, trattengo il fiato, ci sono quasi, la afferro. È chiusa. È chiusa a chiave. Dall'esterno. O è sprangata.  
Non è possibile. Devo aprirla. Devo uscire. Devo! La stringo, la tiro, la strattono, su e giù, ci sbatto contro ignorando il dolore, ignorando tutto, deve aprirsi, deve..

Bip  
Bip  
Bip  
Cos'è questo suono?  
Bip  
Bip  
Sembra… un timer… ma da dove viene? Lascio stare la maniglia. Mi giro.  
Bip  
00.00.09  
Bip  
00.00.08  
Il timer. Cavi. Cavi colorati. Plastico. Taniche di benzina. C4. Bip.  
Non arriverà nessuno. È la mia ora. Quei "bip" sono i secondi di vita che mi restano.  
Bip  
00.00.06  
Mi chiedo come sarà morire. Che effetto farà. Fra poco lo saprò  
Bip  
00.00.05  
Sono solo. Solo. Questo pensiero mi tortura. Batman, Bruce, papà, non c'è. Non è qui.  
Perché?  
Bip  
00.00.04  
La mia infanzia rubata per le strade di Gotham, la mia rabbia, la mia delusione, sono contento che finisca tutto.  
Bip  
00.00.03  
Forse finirà anche il dolore. Forse troverò pace.  
Bip  
00.00.02  
Mi dispiace lasciare Robin. Forse è meglio così. Non sono mai stato così bravo del resto. Non quanto il ragazzo meraviglia. Che mi odia. Io lo idolatravo. Finché Bruce non mi paragonò a lui. Allora lo odiai.  
Bip  
00.00.01  
Chiudo gli occhi. È finita. Sono solo.  
_Che cosa fa più male? A? O B?  
_Perché la sua voce mi tortura anche adesso?

Bip  
00.00.00  
Un dolore atroce alle orecchie mi rende totalmente sordo. Sento sangue caldo colarmi lungo il collo. Sento caldo. Fa caldissimo. Mi sento scaraventato in aria. Ho dolori ovunque. Vedo tutto rosso, tutto rosso…  
Non respiro, i polmoni mi bruciano, non ho voce, lacrimo. Mi sento ustionare. Forse colpisco qualcosa o forse qualcosa mi viene addosso. Non lo so, non importa.  
Non sento più nulla. L'ultima cosa che vedo è fuoco. Tutto brucia. Non m'importa. Tutto brucia. Non sento più niente. Tutto brucia nella mia mente. Ho voglia di ridere. O di urlare. Tutto brucia.  
Buio.


End file.
